Again
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: What is burried doesn't have to stay that way, not when it comes to Gomez Addams.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't know where this came from. But I felt I had to get this short story off my chest. It isn't a sequel to anything or anything like that, it is just something I wrote. However it might be a tad inspired by "Stay With Me" by herecstacy. However, do not associate one with the other. And please don't be angry or feel insulted for any reasons, I just had an idea I wanted to get out there. They are two different stories. This is greatly inspired by _A Mad Zombie Party_ by Genna Showalter. I don't know, enjoy.

There came a knock at the door.

Assuming it was Lurch, she snivveled. "Lurch, please. No more condolences. He's gone. There isn't anything-"

The door opened.

Morticia was in tears, her makeup was ruined, and she lost twenty pounds. That was bad for a woman of her height, before she was only 130 lbs.. But she didn't care. She had no-one to look good for anymore. It had been two weeks since Gomez had gone, and the hurt was brutal.

"No, Tish. He isn't."

Morticia could recognize that voice anywhere. But she refused to look up. "This isn't real. And I resent my conscience for telling me otherwise."

"Morticia, look up, please."

She shook her head. "It isn't real."

"It is, please, please look at me."

Morticia cried louder and burried her face in the satin pillow. "It happened. I've lost my sense of reality."

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She screamed, sobbing louder than ever. "If it isn't real, make it stop! I can't be losing my mind, I've lost too much already!"

"Morticia. is there anything I can do to prove to you that I am here?"

Morticia took a deep breath in. "Fine. Fine, then. If crazy is to be my new reality, then so be it." She looked up, and gasped.

There, in the flesh, was her husband.

"You..." She gulped. "You can wake me up. Do something, anything. Just let me know your real."

Gomez was in tears. "Tish, I will do whatever you ask of me. I..." He had to think of something.

He did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her, held her close, kissed her neck and began to sing. He sang their song, _Goodbye Sweet Sanity_ by Three Black Birds.

Morticia could not believe what she was feeling. She gripped him, tight.

"Gomez..." She traced his arm with her nails and it drew blood. She licked it, and in that moment, she knew it had to be him. "Oh dear God, Gomez!" She grabbed him and embraced him, kissing him more passionately than ever before, determined to never let him go.

Gomez reciprocated her force. "Cara mia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Morticia was dumbfounded. "I watched you... I thought you were..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I was. But the strangest thing happened. I saw my parents."

"You... _saw_ them?"

Gomez nodded. "Indeed. They hugged me. And then father slapped me and told me to fight. He told me it wasn't my time, and not to be like them because it wasn't their's either. I asked them how. They told me. So I thought about you, I thought about how badly I missed you and how you said that a day alone would be death, and I couldn't... _wouldn't_ let you die. I thought about Wednesday and Pugsley and Pubert. My parents also petitioned the high council to let me live, and they proved it wasn't my time. Next thing I knew, I was in a dark, damp space. I was in a coffin. I banged and banged and enraged because I got this far for nothing, I broke it... truth be told I believe my father helped me greatly. With their help, I survived. I was able to pull my hand up and sure enough Thing saw me,"

Morticia knew it was true. "Oh, Gomez! Don't you dare leave me again! Do you hear me?" She pulled him by the tie and made out with him. _Hard._ They spent that night entangled in eachother, and Morticia knew that this was all real. Because when she awoke, she was in his arms.

They stayed there like that for a day and a half, until they were starving beyond belief.

Morticia awoke from their pre-breakfast nap... only to discover him gone.

She was about to have a full on panic attack, and she broke down in tears.

Thankfully, Gomez stepped out of the shower and ran over to her, and dried her tears.

"Morticia, oh, I'm so sorry, my darling. I thought... it doesn't matter, I should have woken you up. I promise, I promise I am right here."

Morticia embraced him. "Gomez, don't leave my side. Please, please, please..." She cried.

Gomez nodded, and held and kissed her hands. "Never again." He promised. "Here, darling, I'm going to take you and draw you a nice hot bath, alright?" He asked.

Morticia nodded and allowed him to lead her into the bathroom. "Just, don't leave me."

Gomez drew her bath and gently eased her into it. "I promise, darling, I will stay right here."

Morticia nodded and leaned back in the tub, not letting go of his hand. "Are you still there?"

Gomez smiled, but he broke for her. She was a wreck. "Darling, you have to eat something."

"I know." Morticia replied. "But I would die without you, Gomez. Just as you would without me."

Gomez nodded. "I know."

Morticia finished her bath, she got dressed and she lied on the bed, under the heavy blankets. Snow was falling heavily outside, and the room was cold.

Gomez sat at the foot of the bed, his hand on her legs. "Lurch is going to bring you some soup, alright?"

Morticia nodded. "Gomez, I'm sorry. I'm just in shock and I have slept barely three hours a night since... I'm just tired and I'm scared that this isn't real."

"Tish, I promise, I am here. I am real." Gomez responded and began to massage her feet. "There, are you warm enough?" He asked.

Morticia opened her eyes and stared at him. "This is real. I know it is."

"It better be, or I won't know where I'm supposed to be."

Morticia smiled. "I do. _Here_ , with me."

Gomez nodded. "Of course, darling. Always."

Lurch then walked into the bedroom with the soup, and set it on the nightstand.

He put a hand on Gomez' s shoulder, and smiled, greatful his master was again, home. "How is she, Mr. Addams?" He inquired about not only his mistress, but his dear friend.

Gomez didn't stop touching her. "A bit better, Lurch, thank you."

"Still in shock?" Lurch asked.

Gomez nodded. "Yes. Thank you for checking on us. Tell the rest of the family we will be with them as soon as we can.

"Yes, Mr. Addams." Lurch groaned and exited, shutting the creaky door behind him.

"Eat up, darling." Gomez pulled the covers over her small feet.

"Only if you hold me." Morticia replied.

Gomez crawled into bed with her, sat her up and rubbed her back while she ate. "Morticia, there is a garbage can next to you in case-"

Morticia couldn't keep it down. She immediately felt sick to her stomach and threw up into the garbage, Gomez held her hair back.

"There, darling. I know it hurts, but you have to try and keep it down." Gomez urged and rubbed her back some more.

Morticia shook her head. "Darling, I don't think I can."

"Yes, Tish, you can. Please, if you don't eat, you'll get sicker than you already are."

Morticia shook her head again. "Darling, I will eat anything else, but I don't know if I can stomach this."

"Morticia, I beg of you, eat."

Morticia nodded and ate up, holding back waves of vomit. She would do anything for him, especially now that he was back.

When it was all over, she laid against him exhausted.

Gomez looked into her eyes and took her hand with the arm he wasn't uusing to hold her. "Tish... I promised you I would never leave. And now that I am back, know that you mean everything to me. I will never stop loving you, fighting for you or our future. I will still be the dangerous Castilian you love and I will be there for you every step on this road to recovery. And most importantly, Cara Mia, I will _never. Leave you. Again._ "

Morticia was in tears. "Thank you, Gomez. Je t'aime, mon amour."

"Ti amo, Cara Mia." He kissed her.

Morticia was about to fall asleep, but first, she looked up, then down. "Wherever you are, Mother and Father Addams... you saved us. Thank you."

And she could have sworn, she heard a faint "You're welcome."


End file.
